coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8531 (12th December 2014)
Plot Pushed into a corner, Alya confesses she's seeing Gary but they insist they haven't done anything. Kal is livid and thumps Gary. Anna makes plans to visit her ill cousin Jean. Katy feels unfulfilled at the gym and wants to do more with her life. Kal takes his row with Gary to the street, attracting the attention of Leanne, Izzy, Katy, Anna and Owen. Anna is furious to see Gary covered in blood and threatens to have Kal done for assault. Kal backs down when Alya asks for a chance to explain. Izzy is upset that Gary has moved on from her. Dev and Julie have a romantic dinner at the bistro, as do Maria and Luke. Kylie tries to make David trust her by giving him all her passwords and phone. He deletes Macca from her contacts when she names him as her dealer. Callum asks Kylie to meet him. The Nazirs are all in agreement that Gary is wrong for Alya. Leanne takes Alya's side and reminds Kal that he got stick when he started dating her, but she inadvertently reveals that she's known about Gary and Alya for ages. Kal doesn't think the situations are comparable and is annoyed at not being told. Michael excitedly puts No.8's Christmas lights up but there's a hiccup when he tries to switch them on. At the second attempt, he gets it right. Kylie tells Eva she might have to see Callum in case he causes trouble. Gary gets stick from Owen for getting Izzy's hopes up. Sharif worries that Gary will interfere with Alya's ambitions. Alya assures him she still wants to own a business. Luke realises he's misplaced his key to No.9 and, with Tyrone visiting Fiz, he's locked out. He has just accepted Maria's invitation over to her flat when Steph drags him over to hers for the night. Max decides he wants to go fishing. David and Kylie make up. Kal tells Alya she and Gary are never going to happen. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Jamila House Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie lies when David demands to know the name of her dealer, terrified about what Callum might do next; Maria and Luke enjoy their first date; and Julie is swept away by Dev's chivalrous manner over dinner. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,570,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2014 episodes